1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a platform or table placed on a persons lap while they are seated.
2. Description of Related Art
The disadvantages of current lap tables is that they do not provide a method to grip the users legs to prevent said table from falling off. They do not automatically adjust to the users size. They have no provision to hold a drinking cup or other item in a secure manner. They cannot be rolled up to reduce the space needed for storage.